I once Heard Chocolate was Better than Sex
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: CRACK! Kanda and Alen have a little fun after a Halloween party. Kanda-Uke! Allen-Seme! A bit rushed, didn't want adults to see! Hope you all enjoy, R&R please enjoy!


"I once heard chocolate was better than sex…"

No doubt about it that was none other than Yu Kanda's voice. Allen glanced over to him with wide eyes, watching as he finished eating a small piece of chocolate.

"Bullshit!" Allen shouted back at him, completely disliking what Kanda has stated. A feral grin erupted on the others face.

"You want to find out?" He asked, making Allen flush scarlet.

It was Halloween night and they had just gotten back from a huge costume party, neither of them having changed their clothes yet.

Allen was dressed up in a tight, red leather Play Boy Bunny costume, fuzzy white ears resting atop his snowball hair: Kanda having a Coconut Bikini top on, a green-grassy skirt, and his dark ebony hair down around his shoulders.

"W-who are you and what have you done with Kanda?" Allen shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the older male. Kanda let a smile play across his pink lips, advancing towards Allen, the smile being an innocent one. Letting the grass skirt swish to reveal his creamy white thighs little bit by little bit.

"What are you saying, isn't this the Kanda you've always wanted to see?" Kanda asked, giving a slight pout. Allen felt his cock stir at that beautiful gaze he was getting. "I thought you would like for me to bend over and let you claim me?" Kanda said, the pout going tenfold. Allen couldn't resist, I mean sure he was dressed like the whore; he tackled Kanda to the ground, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Their tongues battled together for dominance, twirling together in a hot passion. Neither of them wanted to break the heated make out, but they needed air. Kanda's face was flushed pink, his eyes full of lust, matching Allen's. Locking lips back together Allen forced his tongue into Kanda's mouth and explored it, learning the new territory. You could see Kanda's visible erection from under the skirt he wore; Allen's was tightly confined in his outfit.

"Fuck me Allen…" Kanda whimpered as Allen pulled away to start removing his clothes. They were both panting for air, getting more aroused by the second.

"Shut up and use your mouth for something more useful." Allen said removing his tight article of clothing and revealing his engorged cock. Kanda stripped down also, getting tired of the clothes he wore, would rather be naked. Kanda's eyes lit up, pushing himself up he took all of Allen in one go.

Kanda twirled his tongue around Allen's dick, hollow his cheeks out when he sucked. Allen's hand weaved into his hair as he started bobbing his head. Allen was gasping at the pleasure, groaning every so often when Kanda's teeth grazed the head. His own member needing attention, Kanda brought his hand around to start stroking himself, moaning against Allen's cock. Allen pulled Kanda's head away, not wanting to come yet and watched as Kanda looked up at his with pleading eyes, stopping his ministrations on his own cock.

"Do you want to be fucked that bad?" Allen asked, obvious amusement in his voice.

Kanda moaned, sitting up to capture Allen's lips in a chaste kiss before Allen moved his mouth down Kanda's neck, leaving marks in numerous spots. He trailed down further, annoying his erect nipples and licking around his naval instead. Kanda shivered, pleasure coursing down his spine as he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his muscles.

"Suck." Allen said, putting three fingers up to Kanda's lips. When he deemed them wet enough he trailed then down to Kanda's entrance and forced two in right away pumping in and out. Kanda cried out, voicing the discomfort he felt at that action. Allen soon added the third, Kanda finally feeling the pleasure as the tips brushed his prostate. It took one more thrust to hit it directly.

Kanda's back arched completely off the floor, a scream of ecstasy escaping his lips. Allen smirked, pulling out the fingers and frowning a bit at Kanda's whimper of displeasure. "Don't worry, I'll be in you soon." Allen growled huskily into Kanda's ear as he lined his slick cock up with his entrance. He pushed in, Kanda biting down onto his shoulder to hide his shout.

"Allen… ah!" Kanda shouted out as Allen pulled out and trust back in, starting a fast and quick tempo. The sound Kanda was making was bringing him closer and closer to completion.

"Fuck… so close… Cum for me Kanda!" Allen shouted, not being able to contain himself much longer, starting to pump Kanda's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Ah… Allen, AH!" Kanda screamed out his completion, coating his stomach and Allen's with his white fluid. The contracting of the muscles pushed Allen over the edge, grunting as he forced his lips onto Kanda's and rode out his orgasm.

Pulling out and flopping next the other male, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I love you… Allen." Kanda whispered, thoroughly exhausted. Allen's eyes softened as he got down form his pleasure high, hearing what Kanda had said. He placed a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"I love you to, Kanda/ Happy Halloween." Allen said closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep like Kanda had already started.

******

In the morning when Kanda awoke he was clod, stiff, and sore in more places than one. He was wrapped in Allen's arms, the other male already awake.

"Sleep well, Yu-_chan_?" Allen teased, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Kanda gratefully accepted, cuddling closer even in his nude form. He was about to answer when the door was slammed open to reveal Lavi.

"Allen it's almost noon I wanted to see, how you… were… doing?" He slowed down and got a really confused look on his face as he saw the position Allen and Kanda were in. "Oh GOD MY EYES!" he screamed, running out of the house and slamming the door. Kanda and Allen immediately burst out laughing, loving Lavi's reaction.

"Well that go rid of him, now let's go take a shower." Kanda said sitting up and stretching, grimacing at the feeling he got in his buttocks area. Allen just laughed, helping him to his feet as they both headed to the shower to go another round.

******

Hope you all enjoyed! Rate and Comment please, this is my first Kanda&Allen fic! Helpful criticism would be thanked!Happy Halloween!


End file.
